


Dead or Alive

by lilolilyrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about no one in particular.<br/>It is about a woman and her unborn baby, and it probably takes place in our century.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead or Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about no one in particular.  
> It is about a woman and her unborn baby, and it probably takes place in our century.

The woman was pregnant. 

It was the first time that she was pregnant, and at the beginning she was a little afraid of what might happen. 

But everything was alright. She was about to have a baby!

 

After the first three months of her pregnancy things changed.

By then, everybody in her family already knew about her pregnancy, everyone was happy and supportive, especially her fiancé and her younger sister. 

Because her fiancé had to go to work that day, the sister went to the doctor with the pregnant woman. 

It was a regular checkup, everything felt alright, the woman actually only went there because she wanted a knew picture of her unborn baby. 

When she came into the gynaecologists, there were many busy nurses and assistants. 

The woman said that she had an appointment and one of the assistants told her that the chief medical officer and several nurses were sick and that it might take a while because of that. 

The woman and her sister went to the waiting area. 

It didn't really bother them that they had to wait, they talked and joked and the sister asked whether she was allowed to touch the woman's belly so as to feel the baby. 

She did so after the woman gave her consent, but she couldn't feel any movement.  
The woman told her that the baby was rather quiet most of the time. 

They didn't worry about the calmness of the fetus.

 

When they could finally go into the doctor's office, there was a younger nurse waiting for them. 

The nurse used the ultrasound and they could see a baby on the screen.  
The sister asked the nurse why the baby moved so little and if everything was alright.  
The nurse said that this was indeed strange.  
The baby seemed more like a lifeless something in the water instead of a living being.

The nurse moved the device on the womans belly.  
She said that she thought that the babies heart wasn't beating. 

The woman looked at her, puzzled. 

She asked what this meant, what was going on. 

The nurse told her that her baby was dead. 

That the doctors had to take it away, a dead fetus in the womans body could cause her harm. 

The sister asked when they would do that, the nurse answered that they'd do it as soon as possible. 

The sister asked if they'd do it right now, today, but the nurse said that they probably wouldn't have time for it right now, maybe tomorrow when the chief medical officer was feeling better. 

The woman was too shocked to ask anything. 

 

They left the ambulance. 

When they were on the pavement, the woman started to cry.  
The sister tried to comfort her, told her that it would be alright, that she could give birth to other babies.  
That this wasn't the womans fault. 

But the woman shook loose and told her sister to back away. 

She said that the sister hadn't only hugged her in the last past moments, but also her baby, her dead baby that she'd never see alive - that she'd never be able to hug herself .

 

The next day, the woman went to the doctor again, the woman had an operation, and they removed the baby. 

After the operation, the chief medical officer asked her how she got her appointment because he usually didn't do abortions to babies who were that old already. 

The woman told him that this hadn't been an abortion, but a emergency surgery because the baby had died inside of her. 

The doctor looked at her, a little confused.  
He asked her whether she felt alright, that it was of course okay to have an abortion, that she didn't need to feel guilty.  
That it was quite normal that she tried to displace her old decisions, that it would be alright and for sure had she her reasons to have an abortion.  
The woman said that she was very serious about not having an abortion, that she'd wanted the baby and that a nurse had told her yesterday that the baby was dead.

Now the doctor seemed really puzzled.

He said that the baby had been alive when they took it out. 

The woman went pale.  
She asked whether it was alive then, her baby. 

The doctor told her that it wasn't now, but had been before the abortion. 

The woman asked whether they had killed her baby. And why. 

The doctor didn't understand anything anymore. 

 

When the woman came home, her eyes weren't wet from tears like the other day, but her whole face looked pale, she had the appearence of an old woman who had suffered for too long. 

She didn't know how to tell her family about what had happened. 

The sister told her that someone- the nurse from yesterday- had given her a letter for the woman. The woman didn't really cared about it. 

The sister watched her, not knowing and not understanding what was wrong with her.  
After some minutes she opened the envelope herself and handed it back to the woman. 

The letter said:

Are you sad ? I hope so.  
Because now, your baby is dead, just like mine.  
I know its death is my fault, which is fair, as you're the reason my own child died.  
Do you still remember that car accident two years ago? The girl that died in it?Probably not, for you it was nothing but a reason for a dispute in court.  
For me it meant everything. The loss of everything.  
Because the child that died that day- I am her mother.  
I know that the police and the judge didn't say that you're the murderer.  
But I still know that it's your fault.  
That's why I wanted to give you the same kind of grief you caused me.  
And everyone will believe that you killed your baby in an abortion, just like they thought I killed my child.  
Justice for everyone.

PS: In case you're interested: No, I don't feel any better now.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read & I don't know anything bout medicine, sorry
> 
> Update: BETA-READ!!! still, tell me if you find a mistake ;)


End file.
